


皮带

by Cutiejoker



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiejoker/pseuds/Cutiejoker





	皮带

灵超动作还没来得及跟上话，就先被木子洋捞着腰按到了沙发上，裤子一下子被扯了下来，啪地一声一巴掌就打了下来，屁股上显现了粉红色的掌印。

小孩疼的大叫：

“疼！！！”

男人没理会他的嚎叫，又连着打了好几下。灵超疼的腰左右摆动，想逃离男人的支配。木子洋直接拿着皮带控制力气抽了一下，尽管力气不是很大，但皮带触感造成的疼痛远远大于手掌，皮肤上的红痕一下子就肿了起来，痛感让灵超反射性的眼泪就流了出来，惊吓地扭过头瞪着木子洋：

“我…我没去酒吧的…”

木子洋换了个位置，皮带又抽了一下，感觉到身下的人跟着一起颤。

“李英超，现在挺厉害了？”

小孩另一边臀瓣也红了起来。

“还敢在我洗澡的时候偷跑？”

屁股被打的红的发烫，暧昧的暖色灯光下透出诱人的颜色，灵超被打的脑袋里一团糟，也想不出话反驳，只能一边掉眼泪一边跟男人求饶：

“哥哥…呜…不要打了…”

木子洋又狠狠朝着臀肉打了一巴掌。

男人终于停下了重复打的动作，把灵超的内裤和裤子一起扯下了脚踝，膝盖把跪着的双腿顶开了一些，手掌贴上被打的红肿的臀瓣来回摩挲，再摸到了小孩略微勃起的阴茎。

“嗯？怎么被打还会硬呢？”

灵超羞耻地把头埋在折过来的小臂里没法回话。阴茎被大手整个握住，埋在臂里的脸颊迅速地烧红了起来，随着手上下地套弄，又在刚刚疼痛的对比下，小孩舒服地哼哼起来，还没享受一会，左臀瓣又被打下火辣辣的一巴掌。

“知道错哪儿吗？”

两种感受同时刺激，灵超只觉得腿发软跪不住了，整个趴了下去，乳尖摩擦着有肌理感的布面沙发也挺立了起来，说话的嗓音都变了：

“我知道错了呜呜呜…”

木子洋把刚刚打下去的手掌揉搓上了已经硬了的左乳尖，灵超感觉又麻又痒，开始腻着声音向男人撒娇：

“右边的也要…”

男人叹了口气：

“你不知道。”

这次男人的手拍在了阴囊上，力气不大但是敏感处还是让灵超喊叫了起来，灵超痛的要蜷起身子，指甲在沙发上抓下了好几道痕。阴茎贴在沙发上，淌出津液的前端弄湿了一小块布面。

听着小朋友哭腔越来越重，木子洋低下身亲吻他的耳朵，用舌头细细地沿着轮廓描着，灵超又爽又疼的不停地挣扎，全身肌肉都紧绷着，怕下一秒又会有突如其来的疼痛。安静的房间只剩下时不时传来唾液在吮吸啃咬时发出的搅动的声音和俩人的喘息声。

“委屈啦？”

看到小孩可怜兮兮的样子木子洋心还是软了软，伸出手重新抚慰小孩挺立了好一会儿的阴茎，另一只手在灵超身上各个敏感点点着火，小孩舒服地发出没有意义的呻吟声，指甲划沙发的声音愈发地清晰了起来。

“很舒服吗？”

快要高潮的灵超胡乱地点着头，不顾羞耻地催促着男人的动作，过一会儿战栗着身子射了出来，白色的液体黏黏腻腻地沾湿了沙发。

木子洋没给他休息的时间，抓过茶几上事先摆好的润滑液，食指就着液体滑进了穴口。最近因为忙着出道前杂七杂八的准备工作，两个人有一段时间没做过了，灵超好不容易被开发过部位又变紧了，只插进一个关节就感觉到内壁层层涌动地夹着他手指，刚射完精的男孩还在不应期，对异物的插入显得异常地抗拒。

“不要了…呜…要睡觉…”

身下的人挣得厉害，木子洋空出手把人身子翻了过来重新把指节塞了进去。突然换成面对面的姿势，灵超羞地拿手要挡住自己的脸，脚踩着空气瞪着表示抗议，木子洋拉下他的手，低头大口地包着他的双唇，湿热的舌头钻进灵超的嘴里勾着他的搅了起来。灵超被亲地迷迷糊糊的，后穴的前列腺点一边被指头来回地按压，不一会下面又硬了起来。双手主动地搂上男人的脖子讨着加长这个吻。对方戴好套子，灵超感觉发烫的龟头抵在了穴口，木子洋抽出手指浅浅插入马眼部分，感受甬道里的皱褶一点点被撑平。饱胀的异物感还是让小孩痛呼了起来，内壁一环环蠕动，想要把凶器推出体外。

“哥哥…不做了…不要了哥哥…”

灵超除了镜头前的礼仪外其实鲜少叫出这个称呼，私底下小虎孩都是直来直往地喊他的全名，这个叫法大部分时候都用在了平日撒娇和…情事之上，这声哥哥听得木子洋兽欲一下子爆发起来，挺着腰把整根阴茎往更深的地方送。灵超的喊叫声变得高亢起来：

“哥哥我真的知道错了哥哥…”

木子洋抓着灵超的大腿让后穴能把整根吞进去，被又软又紧的后穴绞地呼吸越来越粗重。

“错哪儿了？”

小孩被撞的呻吟连连，还得腾出脑子回话哄今天生了气的哥哥。

“不…不该去酒吧……啊…”

男人开始挑着穴里的敏感点顶弄，磨几下又整根顶到最深处，灵超被顶地爽意窜满全身，手无力地搭着木子洋的手臂地哀求：

“洋哥哥…这里也要…”

灵超手又转回到自己还没能射精的前端，碍于羞耻心不愿意自己摆弄，全身敏感到木子洋指尖所到之处都能让他颤抖不已。

“犯了错还想我帮你？”

木子洋结实的宽背上因为剧烈运动流满了汗水，阴囊一下一下打拍打在两人之间，穴里的肉壁咬的更狠了，更多的淫液被分泌了出来，灵超实在忍不住了，伸出手套弄自己的阴茎。

“哥哥…嗯…”

眼前的画面实在太刺激男人了，他的小宝贝一边在他面前自慰一边被他干得浪叫，灵超很快就因为前后的双重刺激攀上高潮的巅峰。高潮时肉穴持续痉挛着，肠肉从四面八方裹紧木子洋的阴茎，抽插数下后男人的精液也被绞了出来。

木子洋从小孩的身体里退了出来，抱着今晚受足了惩罚的小孩去浴室清洗睡觉。


End file.
